During normal operation, mobile devices transmit radio-frequency (RF) radiation intermittently during standby periods and continuously during active talk periods. Hereinafter, mobile devices include any device that is portable, and equipped with a cellular or wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, near field) communication capability and a display screen. Examples of mobile devices include mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet computers and eReaders. There is concern among public health professionals that the RF radiation emitted from mobile devices may cause a variety of health related issues.
In response to public concern over RF radiation from mobile devices, many devices and mobile device accessories have been marketed as blocking or reducing RF radiation. However, many of these products have drawbacks. For instance, some products are formed as cases to house the mobile device when not in use. However, when receiving or initiating a call, the mobile device will need to be removed from the protective case. Thus, exposing the user to the RF radiation. Other devices prevent the proper functioning of touch screen inputs on many current mobile devices.
Various attempts to reduce exposure to RF radiation from mobile devices are discussed in the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,309, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,366, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,896, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,386, U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,383, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,282, U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,977, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,820, U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,835, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,217, U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,773, U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,213, U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,824, U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,403, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,036, U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,223, U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,028, U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,432, U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,784, U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,047, U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,650, U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,826, US Publication No. 2001/0041545, U.S. Publication No. 2002/0072337, U.S. Publication No. 2002/0097188, U.S. Publication No. 2002/0009976, U.S. Publication No. 2003/0228843, U.S. Publication No. 2003/0176164, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0198264, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0026100, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0014872, and U.S. Publication No. 2010/0240421.